Texas Forever
by Nichole33
Summary: Past residents return to Dillon to celebrate Coach Eric Taylor's induction into the Texas High School Hall of Fame. One-shot.


Title: Texas Forever

Summary: Past residents return to Dillon to honor Coach Eric Taylor as he is inducted into the Texas High School Hall of Fame.

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've posted anything, but hopefully there are a few of you left that will still enjoy reading some of my FNL fanfiction :) This is a one-shot I've been working on forever. I was almost finished with it a couple of months ago and the file was deleted, leaving me to start back at square one. It's different than my previous stories, but I hope you all still enjoy it. And FYI - I'm working on a sequel to _Looking For Love_, so look for it within the coming weeks. As always, thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Eric stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting his tie as he thought about the evening that lay ahead of him. Tonight he was being honored for his recent induction into the Texas High School Hall of Fame, but more importantly than that – Hermann Field was being renamed to Hermann-Taylor Field.<p>

While Eric had never been one for personal accolades, he had to admit that he had been honored when he had heard about the renaming of the Dillon Panthers' field. George Hermann had been a hell of a coach who had led the Panthers to many state titles. And while Eric had led the Panthers to seven state championships himself, he still found the addition of his name to be an honor.

"Hun, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late to your own party." Tami said sweetly, coming up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist.

He smiled at her in the mirror, noticing the twinkle in her eyes. His wife was still a looker even after all these years, and for some reason she still managed to put up with him.

"I really don't know what all this hoopla is for. They didn't need to throw a whole damn party." Eric said, turning around and placing his arms around his wife.

"Well, it's a big honor. And it's the town's way of saying thank you for all you've done over the years." She said, smiling up at him.

"Twenty-one years." Eric murmured, not quite believing it had been that long. "It seems like just yesterday that I got the head coaching job. You remember how frantic I was?" He asked with a smirk.

Tami chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Though you were like that for each and every season you ever coached." She said, removing her hands from around his waist to finish adjusting his tie. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long, though it has."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't have done it without you either, babe." He said, pulling her closer to him. "I mean that. I know it wasn't always easy being a coach's wife."

Tami smiled. "You got that right." She said with a snicker, sliding her arms around his neck. "But…I wouldn't trade a single moment." She said softly, a sweet smile on her lips.

Eric leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and thanking God for the millionth time that she had stuck it out with him for all these years. He groaned as she pulled back, stepping out of his arms.

"You keep that up and we'll not only be late, but we'll never even make it to the party." Tami said with a smile, once again readjusting his tie. "Come on, handsome. Let's go."

Begrudgingly, Eric followed along behind his wife, locking the door to the house and making his way to their vehicle. Minutes later found them on the road, driving the streets of Dillon as they made their way toward the high school.

"What the hell?" Eric muttered, noticing the crowds of people as he pulled into the field house parking lot.

The parking lot was almost full, with tons of people making their way toward the school. He turned off the ignition, turning to find Tami with a smile on her face. "Please tell me there's a basketball game or an assembly or something going on today."

Tami chuckled, patting his hand with her own. "I don't think so, hun. I'm pretty sure these folks are here for you – to show their thanks." She answered, smiling sweetly. "You deserve this."

Eric sighed, shaking his head slightly as he climbed out of the vehicle and walked around to open the door for his wife. Taking her hand, the pair began to make their way to the gym. Through many hellos and handshakes, they reached the gym.

Walking inside, Eric stopped, emotion filling him as he looked upon the sight before him. The gym was packed with people, the bleachers overflowing as other townspeople had to resort to standing along the walls. Eric swallowed, humbled that so many people had come to show their support for him. He felt Tami squeeze his hand and turned to meet her gaze.

"I love you." She mouthed silently, moisture in her eyes.

"Love you, too." He answered quietly, squeezing her hand before the two began to make their way toward the make-shift stage set up in the center of the gym.

Eric saw Buddy Garrity in front of the stage, a look of worry on his face, quickly replaced with relief once he spotted the couple.

"Well, it's about time. I was getting ready to send out a search party." Buddy exclaimed, shaking Eric's hand and clapping him on the back.

"I didn't have to twist his arm too much." Tami said with a smile, causing Buddy to chuckle as he reached to give her a hug.

"This is too much." Eric said quietly, shaking his head at Buddy.

"Eric, you deserve this. Probably much more than this to be honest." Buddy answered. "So, just sit back, relax, and try to enjoy it."

Eric opened his mouth to argue when he felt someone nudge him from behind. He turned, a huge smile brightening his face as he saw his youngest daughter.

"Gracie Belle." He said affectionately, wrapping his daughter in a hug.

"Hi, Daddy." She answered, pulling back and grinning up at him. "Wow. You're looking spiffy today."

Eric chuckled. "Thanks to your Mama." He replied, watching as Gracie gave her mom a hug.

It was hard to believe that his baby girl was all grown up. At twenty-four, she had recently graduated from college and was living in San Antonio, working at Sea World of all places. She seemed happy, which was all he had ever hoped for her.

He turned, spotting his other daughter walking toward him, her husband and little one by her side.

"Hi, Dad." Julie said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi, honey." Eric replied, giving his daughter a big hug, noticing how much more she looked like her mother every time he saw her.

"Coach." Matt said, a smile on his face as he shook Eric's hand.

"How are yah, son?" Eric asked, pulling his son-in-law in for a quick hug.

"I'm good, sir. We're all good, aren't we Cody?" Matt said, ruffling his son's hair.

"How's my best bud?" Eric asked, squatting down and giving his six-year old grandson a hug.

"Hey, Pops." Cody replied, wrapping his little arms around Eric's neck.

Eric closed his eyes, loving the feel of unconditional love from his only grandchild. Well, only grandchild for the next few months. Julie and Matt had recently found out that they were expecting their second child and Eric couldn't be happier.

After living in Chicago for several years, the couple had finally moved to Houston when Cody was born, wanting him to be close to his family. Eric and Tami had been ecstatic, wanting the opportunity to spend as much time as possible with the boy who looked so much like his dad, but had that Taylor stubbornness.

"Mommy said you were getting a big award today." Cody said excitedly, pulling back and grinning at Eric.

Eric smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, something like that, kiddo."

"I can see you're just bursting with enthusiasm, dad." Julie said with a chuckle, sarcasm in her voice as the group laughed.

"Okay Taylor's, I hate to break up this little love fest, but we need to get started." Buddy said, ushering the rest of the family toward the bleachers as he showed Tami and Eric to their spots on stage.

Eric took a seat, pulling at the tie around his neck as he watched Buddy step up to the microphone.

"If I can have everyone's attention, please – we're going to go ahead and get started." Buddy said, his voice booming within the walls of the crowded gym.

A hush came over the gym as Buddy began to speak about Eric being inducted into the Texas High School Football Hall of Fame and the renaming of the Panthers' football field to Hermann-Taylor Field.

"Over the years I've gotten to know Eric Taylor very well, and I mean it when I say that I consider it a privilege to call him my friend. He's made a difference in this town and in the lives of so many individuals, mine included." Buddy said, turning to give Eric a smile. "So, before we present Eric with his award, there are a few people who would like to talk about just how much Coach Eric Taylor made a difference in their lives."

With that, Buddy stepped back and motioned toward the side of the stage before taking a seat. Eric looked over, noticing for the first time a group of past players gathered around the side of the stage.

He watched as Brian "Smash" Williams sauntered on stage, flashing his famous smile at Eric as he walked up to the microphone. Eric hadn't seen Smash in person in a few years, though he enjoyed watching the young man play on his television each Sunday for the Houston Texans.

"Hello, Dillon. It's good to be home." Smash started, earning a cheer from the crowd. "It's especially good to be home to honor this man sitting right back here – Coach Taylor."

Eric smiled as the crowd once again cheered, remembering how Smash had always been able to get the crowd excited during pep rallies in high school.

"I've been blessed with a lot in this life, and I owe a lot of that to Coach Taylor. I had the world at my fingertips in high school, until I busted my knee. After that no one wanted me. Scouts didn't even know my name anymore. No one cared. Except for Coach Taylor. He worked with me, and he worked me hard. He helped me get back to my best and he helped get me a scholarship. A scholarship to a good school where I eventually made my way into the NFL. I honestly don't think I'd be standing here today if it wasn't for the man sitting on this stage. Thank you, Coach." Smash ended, turning and smiling at Eric.

Eric nodded his head slightly, acknowledging him and feeling proud of the young man standing before him.

"And oh yeah, you all make sure to come out and support the Texans this season. Go Texans!" Smash said, with a trace of his old cockiness as he sauntered off the stage, passing Matt as he made his way toward the microphone.

"I've been thinking for several days about what I was going to say, what I could say to truly express what Eric Taylor has meant to me over the years." Matt began, a tremor of nervousness in his voice. "First and foremost, he was my coach. A damn good coach, too. But more importantly he was always there for me when I needed someone to pick me up or tell me I was doing wrong. He helped to give me the confidence and strength to make something of myself. And now I'm lucky enough to call him family. Which is good, because he's always seemed like a father to me. Thank you, Coach – for everything. You deserve all the praise you're getting and will continue to get in the future."

Eric felt emotion rise in his throat as Matt smiled, nodding his head in Eric's direction. Eric nodded back briefly, pressing his lips together as he watched the young man leave the stage, extremely proud in that moment to call him his son-in-law.

Eric smiled as he watched Tim Riggins stride across the stage, looking uncomfortable in his suit and tie. Out of all his past players, Eric probably saw Tim the most. Tim had settled down in Dillon, working with Billy at Riggins Riggs. He had married Tyra Collette and the couple had three long-haired little boys, all of which had their daddy's mischievous smile.

"Those that know me, know I'm not really good at giving speeches." Tim started, his voice a slow drawl. "But I just want to say a few things about Coach. He's probably the best football coach this town or this state will ever see, so I'm glad that he's being recognized for his coaching skills today. More importantly than that though, I think it's important to recognize him for his good character and the goodness that he's brought to the school and the hundreds of players who have stepped out on his field. Coach has always been fair. He'd work us hard, but he was always fair – pushing us to be our best. Coach took a chance on me when no one else would, and always stood by me even when I probably didn't deserve it. But I think what I've always admired most, especially now that I'm older, is his devotion to his family. I hope that I can be half the family man that he is one day. Congratulations, Coach." Tim ended, walking across the stage and shaking Eric's hand.

Eric stood, meeting Tim's gaze as he shook his hand.

"Thank you." Eric said quietly.

"Thank _you_." Tim answered, a grin on his face as he turned and walked away.

Eric sat back down, feeling Tami slide her hand into his. He met her gaze, noticing the moisture in her eyes. He hoped the ceremony was getting close to being over. He didn't want to end up with tears in his eyes too.

He squeezed her hand, turning his attention back to the microphone as he watched Jason Street maneuver his wheelchair up the ramp and onto the stage. Eric felt his gut clench as he watched the young man before him.

Jason had always held a special place in his heart, an inspiration to him and to countless others. Though Jason's future as an athlete had ended, he had gone on to become one the most sought after sports agents in the country. Living in New York with Erin and their two boys, Jason called Eric often to check out new prospects within the state – and to just shoot the bull.

"Hi, everyone. I agree with Smash, it's good to be home." Jason started, giving a big smile to the crowd. "I think we all know how important football is to this town and how much winning has meant over the years. Friday nights are defined by football games, and seasons are defined by winning. Going to State, and especially winning State have always been a big priority. Luckily, this town has been able to do both many times, thanks to the leadership and dedication of Coach Taylor."

Eric smiled somewhat sheepishly, giving the crowd a wave as they cheered at Jason's words.

"I agree with everything the guys before me have said about Coach. He's a great man – both on the field and off. There are probably not enough words to describe how he's changed the lives of us and all the other players who've been lucky enough to play for him. Most of you know my story and how I came to be in this chair. What many of you may not know, is the amount of support and love I received from Coach Taylor and his family during that time. And through the years, he's always been the one constant – the person I always knew I could call if I needed anything at all. Coach taught us all – Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose. And while that rings true on the football field, it also rings true in life. Thank you, Coach. You deserve this and so much more." Jason finished, honesty in his voice.

Eric swallowed, feeling the emotion once again rise as he nodded at Jason, acknowledging his words.

"Thank you boys for those words." Buddy said, once again taking his place behind the microphone. "And now I'd like to have Mr. Sam Howard come to the microphone to present Eric Taylor with his award."

The crowd clapped as Mr. Howard made his way to the microphone, announcing Eric's induction into the Hall of Fame and presenting him with his award. Eric stood, making his way to the front of the stage as the gym erupted in applaud. He shook hands with Mr. Howard, taking the plaque and reading the inscription on the front.

He cleared his throat, looking out over the crowd as they continued clapping and cheering loudly, seemingly everyone on their feet. Eric made eye contact with his daughters, noticing the tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

He nodded toward the players standing on the side of the stage, all of which had made him proud with their kind words of thanks.

He turned, looking back at his lovely wife, seeing her too on her feet and smiling at him sweetly as she wiped away a tear. He looked down at the plaque again, swallowing and trying to hold back the emotion as he thought about what to say to truly express his thanks.

"Alright, alright." He said with a smile, motioning for everyone to have a seat after several seconds. "Those of you that know me, know that I'm not one for personal accolades or a lot of hoopla, though I am truly honored by this award and the kind words and support from each and every one of you. Though we've had our ups and downs over the years, this town has always been good to me and my family. I've been blessed to work alongside some amazing people and have made some true friends over the years. I've also been blessed to get to coach not only some of the most talented players, but players with real heart and passion for the game over the years. I feel like this award should go in part to all of you – the town, the coaching staff, and the players – and of course to my family. I know it wasn't always easy, but you guys hung in there with me through it all and you helped make it all worth it. I love you all. So, while I may be the one going home with this plaque and getting my name placed in some Hall of Fame book, this award really goes to all of you. Thank you." Eric ended, raising his hand in thanks, nodding at the crowd as they once again stood to applaud him.

As he stood there, he once again allowed his gaze to travel over the crowd and across his family and friends that he had made throughout the years. Standing there among the applause, Eric knew what it meant to be truly blessed.

Blessed with family and friends. Blessed with love and support. And blessed with a sense of pride that he was part of such a great community.

* * *

><p>Eric loosened his tie, walking across the grass toward the field house. He knew he was probably going to be in trouble if Buddy or Tami got a hold of him. It probably wasn't the best etiquette for the guest of honor to leave his own celebration, but he needed a breather.<p>

After the ceremony the celebration had moved to the cafeteria for a banquet of sorts, and he had spent the past hour shaking hands with what seemed like every resident of Dillon.

He paused, outside the field house door, noticing the lights of the field on and hearing laughter in the air. He walked around the building, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw several of his old players throwing the ball around.

He began walking toward the field, listening as Jason, Smash, Riggins, and Saracen recounted one of the Panthers' state championship games. Eric walked up quietly, startling the group when he made himself known.

"You boys want to tell me what y'all are doing on my field?" He asked, trying to sound stern and hold back a grin as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Just catching up and rehashing old times, sir." Smash answered, palming the football in his hand, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, why can't y'all rehash old memories somewhere else? You boys are out here messing up my field." Eric said, shaking his head slightly at the group, pointing toward the beer bottles sitting on the ground.

Tim reached down, snagging an unopened bottle and holding it out for Eric. "Coach." He said, a smirk on his face.

Eric finally grinned, unable to keep up the charade of being angry any longer as he took the bottle.

"Thanks, Riggins." He replied, popping the top and taking a long drink of the cold liquid. "Man, that's good." He murmured softly, causing the others to laugh.

"You not enjoying yourself, Coach?" Jason asked, a smile on his face as looked up at Eric.

Eric sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm very appreciative. But…it's just a little much. It's making me feel damn old." He said, speaking the words he'd been thinking all evening. "It feels like a send off, but I'm pretty sure I've got another good year or two in me."

"Another ring or two?" Matt asked with a chuckle, catching the ball as Smash tossed it to him.

"Something like that." Eric answered softly, a smile on his face.

"It's been too long since we've done this." Smash said, looking around the empty field.

"We used to do this all the time. Come out here and talk football and girls, drink some beers…" Jason said, an almost wistful note to his voice.

"You think I didn't know you boys were out on my field?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"You knew?" Matt asked, surprise in his voice.

"I'd see the lights on sometimes at night. And of course there were always the mysterious beer cans appearing around the fence and garbage cans. Thanks to Riggins, I assume." Eric said, arching his eyebrow at Tim.

"Guilty." Tim answered, a shit-eating grin on his face. "It's amazing what a smile and a fake I.D. can get you in this town when you're sixteen."

Eric chuckled along with the rest of the group, taking another long drink from the cool bottle.

It was a nice feeling, being able to catch up with his old players – young men who had taught him a lot over the years. Young men that had turned into men that he was proud to say he knew.

"Lots of good memories on this field." He murmured, looking at each one of them.

"To Coach." Jason said, holding his beer in the air.

"To Coach." Matt repeated, giving Eric a nod as each of the young men lifted their bottles.

Eric shook his head slightly, feeling an overload of emotion from the continued praise as he too raised his bottle in recognition before taking another long drink.

"Go ahead and say it, Tim." Jason said a few seconds later, as silence descended on the group. "I know you're wanting to."

Tim smiled, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Texas Forever." Tim said proudly, meeting Eric's gaze.

"Texas Forever." The rest of the guys repeated, raising their bottles once again before taking another drink.

Eric did the same, enjoying the feeling of rightness and happiness as he stood there on the field with the group.

Texas Forever indeed.


End file.
